


When Dreams Come True Thranduil x Dark Reader Story

by Saiyan_Angel_Blue



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Lonely Reader, Modern Character in Middle Earth, Romance, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiyan_Angel_Blue/pseuds/Saiyan_Angel_Blue
Summary: what do you do when all of your dreams come true, everything your hearts desired is in front of you, characters from books, stories of old right in front of you, when you realise that all you desired was wrong, what do you dream of, long for when its there at your finger tips, nothing, nothing no dreams no desires pure blackness, wishing you could go back regretting being here, but what if you can, what if you could go back to the life you realise you wanted all along what if you could leave Arda and back to Earth, all you have to do is...........





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok I have read so many good stories of reader/oc falling into middle earth - The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings, BUT what would happen if you got there and it wasn't what you expected, so I thought on those lines, by reading the stories of other writers on the quest to the lonely mountain I feel that my reader has already been so it will be mentioned but not written, do you get what I mean, so in a way its like a companion piece,
> 
> to make it more sombre while reading play if you want the following songs, I used them when I was writing this
> 
> Libera me - from Interview with the Vampire, I used this for the bulk of the story, gives it a dark tone
> 
> Feast of Starlight Extended edition - Howard Shore The Hobbit, I used these for both scenes the reader has with Thranduil
> 
> Lestat's Piano Sonata - I used this when the reader does the thing - don't want to ruin it but you get the idea
> 
> also if anyone as any better songs to make this story better (darker) please let me know :)
> 
> WARNING this has suicidal and depression themes, may cause triggers, if you are suffering from depression please reach out and talk to someone, trust me as I know what its like to be depressed, talking to someone can help but you have to want it 
> 
> Italics are memories

The image was still floating in my mind as my eyes slowly opened up from the long night of fitful sleep, there faces ghosting my mind once more, longing to touch, images of my memories just out of reach, turning into a fine smoke blowing on the wind when I reach to touch them, always the same. For weeks it had plagued my dreams my thoughts, darkness creeping around me, haunting me, looking around the room I had called home for how long now I could not say, nothing had changed, always empty, just existing.

 

The vastness seem to cave in on me as I rose from the heavy white sheets that covered my naked body in this big dark oak four poster canopy bed, four posts beautifully carved with creeping wines of leaves and small flowers reaching upwards, lights hanging from vines in the celling illuminating my surrounding, throwing back the deep royal blue blanket that lay over the crisp white sheets, I swing my legs over the side of the bed, my naked feet hitting the carved stone floor, standing up straight I feel the slight breeze hitting my pale nude skin, the door to my vast balcony slightly open as the silk curtain's gently move in the breeze, a small hint of light from the dawn just barely peaking over the horizon, looking around again at the room I see my things all in their places.

 

A huge oval room with a canopy bed which I sleep sat in the middle, a dresser carved from a fine white wood with silver gold encrusted knobs decorating it, to the left of the bed was the double doors to my balcony that still waved the fresh breeze. The sun now streaking in through, light hitting the stone floor sparkling from the flecks in the core of the stone, just around from the balcony sat my vanity, a pure white vanity with a small carved chair with a _______________ colour cushion and a huge oval mirror, the edging carved to look like an angel opening there wings, the wing tips touched at the top, it was a gift to me.

My hair brushes made from pure silver carved in vine like designs sat with my ties and hair beads, jewels and trinkets, a small pillow also sat on the corner of the vanity, with a simple circlet adorning it, set in the very middle of the circlet sat a pure sapphire surrounded by small diamonds that shone like pure ice and star light in the light, perfumes in many flower scents in clear ornate bottles and creams in small jars.

 

A fire place near the foot of the bed with still warm glowing embers.

 

To the end of the room sat a huge door, leading towards my clothing and bathroom, dresses make of fine silks and some of plain cottons, tunics encrusted with jewel's around the collar, fine slippers of all colours and boots to the knees, the wash room was next, a huge round room with an oval deep bath set into the floor, so deep to stand the water rises up to my chest, as a spring of free flowing water from a waterfall to the side feeding into it.

The room has no walls only walls of pure glass looking over tree tops of glistening leaves that are slowly turning dark, small bottles of scents and soaps, for my body and hair sat on a silver dish on top of a small stone next to the edge, a long white carved lounger with soft pillows just next to the bath with a fine silk _____________colour robe hanging over the back.

 

Looking around the room still naked from my bed, not moving I was frozen, this is my life and I want to escape it, I was prisoner in this world and I want to leave, everything I could ever want was here, everything I had ever wished for I now had I didn't want, slowly the dark thoughts creeping around me like a monster, always at the back of mind just waiting.

 

I don't belong here, walking towards the edge of the very large bed to the small settee I touch the waiting dress, laid out for me by my friend Adonnenniel, the only one I could turn to but not this, she was a maid and had be friended me since I got here, nursing me back to health.

A dress of fine silver etched white silk, gems of ice sparkled through the embroidery around the low cut collar showing my neck line, delicate sleeves of lace that fell tightly to my wrists, a tight lace bodice that stopped at my waist then gently flowed out towards the floor, delicate roses of lace sewn into the skirt, it was to match him, the feast of starlight was to begin and I was running late I assume , I had slept in once more I did not care.

 

This world was not of my creation I fell into it, it was not real, created from the mind of a writer, it was fiction one I knew too well, but here I was.

 

You see my name is________________and I was born ______________________ 1991, I'm not from Arda but from Earth in a little place called _______________ in ____________, I love lots of things in my life, crafts friends, having fun and picnics, I loved to walk in the forest near my home on a warm sunny day, the sun streaming through the open canopy of forest, little beams of light crashing down illumination the forest floor, listening to the gentle song of birds, sometimes if I close my eyes I feel myself walking that forest floor again, here the forest gives me no comfort, but most of all in my life I love my family, they are now long gone how I miss them, but my true passion in life was books especially reading.

 

That is here my story begins....

 

 

_I remember it as clear as day walking into the mysterious new book shop just at the end of my little town in _____________, looking through the window I could see all the books, technology was destroying books, everything was digital but not for me, feeling the spines of old well read books excited me. The musty smell of some, but what was worth more was the fact of opening that old book hearing the spin creek and seeing the first printed words on the old yellowing paper, a story of adventure love and loss ready to be read and enjoyed, just waiting for me to dive in and drown._

_My life was these stories far from my tragic life in reality so many characters so many loves so many adventures again and again I left my real world for these, almost like a siren it called, it felt safe there was no harm, imagining being in another world away from mine._

_Hearing the small dinging of the bell as I open the door, the smell of old musty paper hits my nose as I breathe in deeply, the door shuts behind me._

_I perused those endless shelves for what felt like hours, picking up so many books and then putting them back down, looking for something, I felt something calling me but I couldn't find it, my fingertips gently tracing the spines._

_"Can I help you dear" a small very small man with curly hair approached me, looking up at me I smile down, his grey curly hair framing his face and curling round his slightly large ears, his suit of a red waist coat and dark pants, big shoes and a gold pocket watch with a chain just poking out, his eyes smiling as well as his lips_

_"Ah yes, well no I was just looking, I need something new to read" I say looking around._

_"what do you have in mind my dear, maybe I can help?"_

_"I'm looking for adventure, trials, angst, something that I can emerge myself as a character, not necessary something human meaning something I could be, and most of all I want something of love"_

_I say the last word with a hint of not guilt but sadness in my voice as my eyes look towards the small shop keeper, it's the main thread through all my adventures through these stories, was the characters in love, something I have myself my whole life strived for but never had always wanting, in a fact I was lonely, I have family and friends I have there love but it's not the love I crave, always something missing, always wishing I was someone or somewhere else, believing with the tragedy that had beheld my past that I should like my books get a happier ever after._

_"follow me dear I have just what you need" he says back with a cheeky grin, a small twinkle in his left eye, odd?_

_Following him back through rows and rows of books displayed on tall racks he comes to a stop._

_There in front of me and him I see the books that as child and still as the adult I am today have captured my imagination and forever will captivate my heart, the movies did come out about the book and I have loved them, but nothing like the words on those white pages_

_Lord of the Rings sat there, a huge leather bound green book, the title etched with gold writing with the ring itself raised and bossed also in gold._

_"Lord of the Rings" I say as I look at him he looks up and smiles but shakes his head._

_"No my dear, something before that" looking again I see a smaller leather book in red, not as ornate as the lord of rings sitting next to it_ _with small writing on it also etched in gold._

_"The Hobbit" I say reading the title_

_"Yes my dear, a story that has yet to be read, I recommend you read it, for it it's a world you will be familiar with but in turn new adventures will also wait you" he says as his small hand grabs for the red leather book, gently passing it to my waiting hands_

_It felt heavy in my hands but yet warm, the sense of excitement hits me I couldn't wait to open that cover and hear the spin creek the smell of the musty paper once more, wanting to turn the pages over but couldn't for some reason, as if I have to wait for it to reveal itself to me._

_"I'll take it how much" I say back as I look at him_

_"Nothing my dear, you may take it, that book has been waiting a long time for someone special to read its pages, and you my dear are her"_

_'I couldn't possible take this I couldn't I"_

_"I insist now go, this book is waiting to be open and I suggest you take it home and do so" he says as he gently pushes me back towards the front of the store, the door to the street waiting still closed, people walking by without a glance towards, the book held against my chest_

_Reaching out and opening the door the bell once again tingling I step out into the streaming sunlight street once more, his steps just behind me._

_"Take the time and enjoy the adventure my dear ______________, for many never get to enjoy and for too soon it will be over and you will have missed" he says back as the door closes behind me._

_"Adventure" I whisper back as I look down at the book cover once more._

_"The Hobbit" I whisper realizing at that moment he knew who I was he said my name looking back towards the door the shop was now dark, closed sign up, as if no one had been in there for a time._

_What is going on?_

_Small drops of water hit the cover as I look up, the once sunny day now shrouded with clouds of grey, rain started to slowly drop down_

_Looking back down at the book I head back to my apartment a few blocks over running, wind picking up as I grasp the book to my chest my eyes squinting as the rain hits my face as I run, sloshing noises as my boots hit the puddles forming on the ground, all around me people ducked and dived, running to shops under cover and held umbrellas or jumping into taxis, my handbag over my shoulder hitting my hip, still the people around me blurred as I ran, in slow motion as the rain fell, my warm breath hanging in the air, one foot after the other I ran, echoing…._

 

 

A knock at my door had me looking up, Adonnenniel comes in walking over to the balcony throwing open the curtains more the sun now going down, how long was I dreaming lost in my memory, how long had I stood there naked as I remember the red book.

 

"________________ ah your up finally, come we must get you ready, I shouldn't have let you sleep this long but" she said walking towards the bathroom door entering, turning the natural spring on to flow into the deep set bath.

 

"We haven't got much time and I have to get back, now let's get you into the bath, get you all nice and ready for the feast, the King expects you there by his side tonight, and you have to look stunning, you beside the King isn't that wonderful" she beams back at me walking from the bathroom door to gently take my hand as I look up at her.

 

"Yes mellon nin I cannot wait" I say the smile on my lips just a show, it never meets my eyes as she gently guides me into the waiting bath as it fills up, steam clouds my vision for a moment

 

Gently settling back in the bath as Adonnenniel busies around my room, grabbing clothing and undergarments, tinkling with my brushes, the water around my body soft and warm as my fingertips swirl around the tops of the water, ripples float from the touch, leaning back onto the side I close my eyes

 

 

_Opening the door to my small apartment, spinning around, closing the door sharply, with the lock now clicked into place I lean back onto the door, breathing heavily, reaching out towards my right I click on the lights, illuminating the dim open plan one bedroom._

_I look down at the book that I pull away slowly from my chest, without a thought I walk forward dropping my keys onto the waiting side table next to the door, several steps forward as I come to the couch my handbag sliding over my shoulder to hit the coffee table in front_

_Slowly sitting down on the old worn leather coach, my hand holding the leather book in front of me as I look at the cover, placing it on my knees in front, fingers tracing the title in gold._

_"The Hobbit"_

_Opening it in half I look and gasp_

 

_"It can't be" I whisper out the empty apartment, the pages flicking one after the other as I fan it out_

_The book was empty, all but the first page_

_It read...._

**_To take this book is to take an adventure, one which has been done by many before you and many after you, however you are the one the book has been waiting for, who I have been waiting to give this to, for him the one of a heart cold as ice has waited many moons for you yet never knowing, you my dear ______________ are the one to complete the story, your love of books the stories of old and new has bought you to my shop, you are the one to bring him light, take this book and forever treasure the adventure you will partake before its gone, all of your dreams and wishes will come true_ **

**_The shop owner_ **

**_Master Bilbo Baggins of Bag end_ **

" _Frodo's Uncle,"_

 

My memory still coming in clear as the warm water still flowing around my naked skin as I focus, that's when it happened, after reading the first page of the book as I sat on my couch in the lonely apartment, the outside world from my windows now growing dark as the storm starts to rage on.

 

 

_Thunder and lightning crash suddenly outside plunging the apartment into darkness, my breath hitches but I welcome the dark, as the book, the title started to faintly glow, mesmerized but the building light I traced my fingers on the title, then all went black_

_The wind and rain pounding on my window, I could smell the rain._

_Opening my eyes I blink, my body feeling like lead, the smell of fresh rain and earth hits my noise as I see green before me, I feel wetness seeping through me, coldness stuck to my skin with something else clothing maybe? the smell of blood hits my noise, I taste it on my tongue, coating my cracked lips, blurry was my vision as footsteps came closer._

_Lying on my side, arms stretched out above my head and the side of my body, fingers still, words spoken in a language I couldn't understand reaching my ears, so much pain I felt through my limbs as I lay here not moving_

_Many more voices I heard and hands touching me softly, the hair that covered my face like a screen now slowly pulled away, tilting my head slightly up I see blurred voided faces but long hair, blonde hair as gentle hands cup my cheeks, was he speaking to me, with my lips parted I fall back into the darkness_

_Shouting and hurried voices I leave behind._

 

 

Snapping my eyes open I look around this vast bathroom

 

The water cooling around me

 

"come on out now lady ________________, we don't want you turning into a prune before the King now can we" Adonnenniel says grabbing a towel and handing it to me as I slowly rise out of the spring bath, what once I would of blushed and hid my naked body but now I cared not.

Towelling off the last of the beaded water she approaches me with a ___________ coloured robe.

 

Walking back through the bathroom to the foot of the bed she hands me my corset for the dress, sliding into it she ties the back, her smile still on her face, she was talking I realized then at that moment but of what I don't know, I was not listening I didn't want to I simply didn't care, I was to detached, how was I going to get her to leave me alone?

 

Slipping the silver silk dress over my bare legs then my arms through the sleeves that reached my wrists tightly, she ties the back, pushing me over towards the vanity, sitting on the white carved chair taking down the bun from my hair and brushing it, weaving her fingers through it to make some beautiful design.

 

"So Nasir is going to take me to the feast can you believe it" she beamed at me, smiling back at her

 

"You my friend are lucky to have such a fine ellon as him, maybe tonight he will grant your lips with a kiss" I say back smirking as I watch her blush in the mirror, it is easy to deflect.

 

"Oh ____________ how can you say such things, but compared to the King himself you are lucky to have the attention from him"

 

"Yes luck I am, you can go, I will finish up here,"

 

"Are you sure what about" I cut her off raising my hand as I look at her face in the mirror reflection

 

"No go get ready for Nasir; I will see you there" only in memory

 

With some more gentle words I make her leave the room, the heavy door catches as she shuts it behind her, with a queried look on her face

Looking into the mirror at my reflection, I am lost, my skin flawless, with my_____________ eyes looking back, no longer bright but reflecting the pain behind them, my long __________ hair now styled with the sides pulled back into the fishtail braid which lightly rested on the spare straight hair flowing down to my waist. Looking over my face that was now a stranger to me, waking up on that forest floor with this body of mine that was still different, bringing my right hand up towards my right ear as I trace the now pointed tip.

Anyone else looking at me would see the face of an elf, a beautiful female elf that had become to be known in the halls of the kingdom, whispers I hear of the beautiful elleth of mystery, that the King had been intrigued by from the first meeting, rumors of the King finding his new Queen plague the lips of ellons and elleths as I pass.

Gently in the halls always in my own mind thinking of the family that I have left behind in my world, the hateful and spiteful comments from the other elleths vying for the kings affections that he no longer gave them, there glares and words cut deep, feeding into the waiting darkness.

They were all right, no one knew of who I truly was, a simple mortal girl in her twenties the lover of books and stories just trying to find that adventure that one love, reaching over to the velvet pillow I grab the circlet, slowly placing it on my head the sapphire glinting in the lights illuminating the room, looking over next to the pillow there it sat, the red leather book.

 

Remembering the words on the page that I read so many times from memory as I locked with the eyes of my own reflection in the mirror, the pages now no longer blank but filled with my story and of his, my friend forever in my heart the polite shop keeper, his adventure was also mine.

Surprised I where to see him again but so much younger we started out as strangers to become friends, the book now worn and lovingly filled, from his own hand from mine from the dwarf scribe Ori's, all of our adventures from the shire to the dwarfs, the trek to reclaim the lonely mountain of Erabor taking back a home, meeting new beings along the way, trolls and rock giants skin changers to the elves of other lands and even a dragon, to sparkling gems made of pure starlight that I received as my share of the treasure, heirlooms of my people I was told once, gems that belonged but never worn by a queen long forgotten, to a king that his heart now hardened as one of his white gems he desired.

 

I never game them to him, those cold hard gems still sat in their velvet box, I kept them hidden within the safety of my chambers, just as Bilbo did with the Arkenstone I held these stones back from Thranduil, how could someone shed so much blood just for a few small gems.

Never once did I write my own story in that book till now, having finished the pages of my story from the beginning of receiving this book, last night before I rested my head, I had to explain to them, to him on why I was doing this, how too just like him I need to be back with my own people my family.

 

Thranduil a beautiful name that rolled of my tongue only few where aloud to speak his given name to him.

 

But he is a king that I hated, loathed and despised, the way he treated me as a common criminal and an oddity the next, the dwarfs where my home escaping with them through the river, but they are gone now, so was Bilbo but yet here I remain, with all the angst from this heartless cold king I have tried to run but didn't get far, there was always something that held me back and kept me here in these underground halls those eyes of steely blue.

 

I felt his pain, I saw it, the pain in those cold steel eyes was a reflection of me, of what I have always wanted, and all that I had lost looking back at me, my own soul was reflected back to me as a mirror from his very eyes, growing close to this elven king I feared to my own heart would freeze and turn to ice, but time was kind and it started to thaw. I saw him as he was frightened and hiding behind his mask, but with every step I took he took four back, I gave him my heart and he gave me the cold. I knew there was an elf in there that loved me, I'm sure I had seen it, he loved his people more, memories have a hard habit of returning in moments of sorrow of times gone by you wish to see again as I look at my mirror reflection, my fingers touching my lips.

 

_That night he let his magic down by a roaring fire in my chambers, alone just the two of us sitting on a couch laden with throws, tapestries of gold and green, silver and red, I sat on his lap facing him my legs over both his sides his hands on my waist holding me steady, his strong back leaning against the soft couch fabric not relaxed but stiff regimental but gently his fingers needing my sides, he's watching my face studying me, no words spoken between us, an empty wine bottle, glasses with chesses' fruits and breads sat to the side on a small table._

_Silently he sat there as I slowly removed his crown of thorns and leaves from his head, placing it behind me on the small table carefully , his eyes never looking away from mine but also cautious, weary if I would discover a hidden depth to a secret he couldn't share or knew how to, small strands of is hair falling around his shoulders._

_"Let me in Thranduil" I whisper as I raise my right hand up towards his left check, cupping his_ _soft flawless skin softly my thumb caressing, ____________ eyes of mine locked with his, eyes laden with so much pain, I felt it._

_The emotions of my heart breaking as I saw a single tear fall from his right eye, his hands tighten on my waist as the flesh  from his right cheek started to fall away, his magic lifting, layers peeling off to burnt and missing mangled flesh flooding my vision, his eye turning a milky white, red and pink ripped flesh healed deformed marked his pale white skin, small breaths escape his lips._

_The crackling of the fire._

_Skimming his burnt flesh with my right thumb, I was not afraid or disgusted, I was in awe of him I leaned forward and meet his lips with mine softly, slowly moulding to mine own as he matched it with his kiss back, my heart bonding pulling his in and wrapping it around, feeling this bond tighten between us embracing it heartily, I feel his tears hit my cheek and meld with mine, his hands coming up my back, breaking apart our lips, our foreheads still touch as our eyes lock._

_The flames roaring in the background casting a soft warm glow on his ice blonde hair, my hands on both his cheeks thumbs caressing as his fingers run through my ___________ hair, thumbs coming over the tips of my ears, my body shuddering as the tingle goes down my spine, he smiles, never have I seen him smile like that, it reached his eyes, one of steely grey one of milky white, his lips find mine once more, gently, but passionate._

 

That one moment after all this time, was when I realized I love him, I loved the cold king, and he was thawing, his heart was opening to me as a rose in spring.

 

_But as things do it did not last, that one night he pushed me back, breaking the kiss suddenly, rising to his feet, grabbing his crown, his face of hard cold exterior pushed back like a wall, leaving me alone in my chambers as he retreats back to his own, his once again flawless face on show, his mask walking down the hall, his guards bowing before him has he pasts, the door slowly closes my head bowed as the tears fell. Days went by with no word from him, seeing him from afar never could I talk to him, servants came to give me things from him mostly words commands on what to do or not, many a time I bid letters or messages to be sent to him but they went unanswered watching him on his throne at night as the beauty of the kingdoms elleths chat and feed him, laughing and touching him while drinking his wine, his eyes skimming the room always ending on mine staring back at him, looking away from him always but catching the odd glint of longing and sorrow in his eyes._

_Many a time I caught the stare of Legolas, the pity in his eyes and contempt and anger towards his father as he watched, many a time he would confront me console me but I wouldn't have it, I distanced myself from him, I was causing him pain also, all I seem to do is cause pain._

_As I sat alone, surrounded by happy elves, yet I was stone, the blackness was creeping in on me and I could now longer resist it, I let him in, and like a monster in my fairy tales he destroyed me, from his own fear, he destroyed me, I just want to go home._

 

"Please forgive me my king of ice" I whisper out.

Moving my eyes from the mirror reflection

 

With my naked feet on the cold stone flooring, I get up, walking towards the door reaching out to turn the key the lock snapping into place, my dress flowing behind me.

Long have the years gone by and long have I missed them, this world that was of fiction but not my centre I was trapped in, I miss my home my real home in _____________ , no longer do I want to dwell in this world of fiction that became my reality, the grass was not greener, I missed my dad's lame jokes and my mums cooking, I miss my friends and the retail job I loved to hate, I miss the shitty tv and the cotton sheets on my bed, bad take-out food and mushy romantic movies, I miss home

Sitting back in front of my vanity

I had realized long ago as I was searching for the adventure to be wanting to be somewhere else, that what I always wanted was right in front of me this whole time, I wanted to go back, I remember reading fanfictions where a reader dies to get to the worlds of their dreams and fantasies, does that mean that I could to die and go back to where I truly belong, how much time had gone by in my old world from being here, was my family still alive? I had nothing really too loose, he never loved me

But I would miss a few

I would miss Tauriels smile, when she did smile after losing her love in Kili that day on Raven Hill she wasn't the same, slowly she was fading which broke my heart, not long from now she too will join me in the halls of Mandos, I knew how she felt in a sense, Legolas will be leaving soon to go to Rivendell the war of the ring was coming, the forest of Mirkwood was turning darker and I could feel the story shift, it was one I knew too well. my dad used to read to me as a little girl bedtime stories ,I would miss the various cooks and gardeners guards and stable hands that I have made friends with, but most of all I would miss him, after all the pain and hurt he caused me I will miss him most of all, I will miss what could have been, what my heart wanted to be, longed for, that I always thought I would deserve to move heaven and earth to get yet now I regret

But his heart wasn't mine to take, but unknown to him he had taken mine.

Small streams of tears roll down my cheeks

a Knock at my door echoes out in the silent chamber "Hiril vuin (my lady) ____________ the king awaits your presence in the great hall"

 

Long has this darkness been around me and my heart, I must end it all, I must leave it all I need to go home, leave this silly dream.

 

Opening slowly the second draw in my vanity, the long silver dagger comes into view, a gift from Legolas himself, he taught me to defend myself, pulling it out slowly feeling the weight of it in my right hand I grip it tightly, elvish words marked into the grip extending down the blade, pure silver as it arches up, catches the odd light hanging over head.

Another knock at my door with the handle trying to open "Hiril vuin (my lady) __________ are you quiet well lady ___________"

Time slowed down as I marvel at the craftsmanship of a pure blade.

 

The sweet tune of starlight filters from the great hall, through my door and to my ears, lovely to hear in the great sadness

 

Turning over my left arm, the palm facing up, making a fist and I see the vein pop up, my sleeves now pushed up.

 

The tip of the cold blade I push into the top of my wrist, the pain is sharp as I gasp a breath, then nothing as I glide it upwards towards the inside of my elbow, the red warmth of the blood gushes out, flowing over both sides of my arm, it stains the silk silver fleck fabric, the smell of my blood lingering in the air I shakenly take the blade in my left hand before all my strength is lost in my hand I repeat on my right, the blood flowing over the side onto the ground soaking my dress, dripping over my fingers, as I watch it, marvelling at how something so destructive was so silent, sickness rising in my stomach to my throat, my head aching.

 

More knocking at my door getting harder, forceful "Hiril vuin (my lady)___________ are you well, I smell blood, someone get the king make haste"

 

"Hiril vuin (my lady) ____________" I hear a frantic voice behind the door as the handle moves, now banging on the door

 

My strength loosing me, on shaky legs I get up stepping forward as the blackness shakes my vision, getting weaker as the blood still flowed, slipping away from me I could feel it calmness, my body swaying

 

"____________" I hear again as I step around the vanity, the knife hanging in my hand, my dress dragging the blood on the floor with each small step.

The knife dropping to the floor with a clang, echoes around.

 

Raised voices behind the oak door,

Banging getting heavier grunts as well, urgent voices now tuning into a hum, the wall shaking every time it banged

 

"__________" his voice echoes out, fading to my ears as I sink to my knees, the banging sounds growing dim, my heat beating in my ears slowing from every red drop being spilt, the blood flowing gently over my finger tips to the floor the ends of my silk dress stained red.

The door bangs open as the lock breaks, wood splinters on the floor, letting out a shaky breath.

 

I fall to my side, my cheek welcoming the coolness of the stone floor

 

Arms loosely at my side, my ____________ hair fanning out around me lying in the small pool of blood around my body, weary eyes of ___________watching it inch its way slowly out across the floor

Time felt as it stood still

 

"__________, NOOOO" I hear a scream, his voice mixed with anger and pain.

Vision blurry

Footsteps echoing in slow motion on the cold stone floor, the swooshing of a robe

 

"what have you done meleth-nin (my love)" Thranduil drops to his knees, rolling me over onto my back, his arms under my shoulders raising me slightly to rest on his knees, the silver silk robe that was to match me now pooling around him as he kneeled, his pants and robes soaking up my blood that was increasing on the floor around me, his hands grabbing the wounds on my arms, the blood seeping through his fingers, his hair falling forward as it skims my face, my eyes now just slits, looking out in a blurred vision.

 

"LEGOLAS" he screams as I hear more footsteps, tears flowing down his cheeks dropping onto my face mixed with blood

 

"_________" Legolas screams as he rests next to my head, ripping off the bottom of his silver tunic, wrapping it around my wounds, his hands shaking, breathing fast

 

"GET THE HEALER" he yells back as footsteps of a guard runs down the halls.

 

Thranduil's left hands resting on my right cheek, my body limp against his, no movement silent and still.

 

Adonnenniel on the floor by the door in Nadirs arms, sobbing as she watches the scene in front of her.

 

"why meleth nin why" he says his frozen heart now breaking as my tired eyes look up at him, his steely blue eyes with tears running down his cheeks looks down, his long blonde hair fanning down around us, the pain reflected to me in his eyes, there he is, the elf I fell in love with.

Legolas swallowing sharply as he stands to his feet stepping back, he can feel it, she is slipping, looking at his hands palms facing up at the blood coating his fingers, her blood.

 

" Gin melin (I love you) Thranduil, Gohenon nin _,_ let me go home" I whisper gasping in a breath, my body shaking, the edges of darkness closing in on me raising my right hand to his left cheek, fingers shaking as I touch his soft skin, blood smearing on his pale skin and hair, he closes his eyes and swallows sharply, leaning into my touch.

 

"you are home, melleth nin, just hold on, Gerog i chûn nîn (you hold my heart) just stay with me" he begs back in a whisper gripping me tighter "Goheno nin (forgive me), Gin melin (I love you)___________ Gin melathon an-uir (I will love you for all eternity) stay with me" eyes glistening as tears gently fall down his cheeks, as his thumbs caress my face gently, like a rare gem.

 

His lips flash through my mind, the soft kiss we shared in front of the roaring fire long ago, my love.

 

Struggling for breath, I let go, small sips of air in and out, as I look at him, his eyes there I will always remember, there is the love he has for me I see it, he gave me back his heart

 

"Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au' (My heart shall weep until it sees thee again) I gasp out as I stare into it steely blue eyes for the last time, a few stray tears fall from my eyes, slowly the darkness pulls me in and I close my eyes with a smile on my face my hand dropping from his cheek my head lobbing to the side in his hand.

 

"NO" he screams out as the healer's rush in, coming to stop at the door, his cries echoing out into the silent room.

 

Legolas' silent tears run down his face, his hands now in tight fists, she was gone.

 

His ada on the floor, his arms around ___________, her chest now still as her body shakes from his sobbing, his forehead and hers touching as he cries, he could feel the bond to his ada tearing, he knew he would not survive her parting to the halls, he will soon follow, he will set sail.

 

"Please my love, I'm sorry, please forgive me, come back to me" he whispers, his magic fading, sweeping from him as his burnt flesh comes to all who sees, he no longer cares, to suffer another lost love echoing out in the silent room.

 

"What have I done, what have I done my love please don't leave me please" he says lifting her body towards his chest, her head next to his beating heart, his cheek resting now on the top of her blood soaked locks, arms tight around her as he rocks her, her red stained arms lying limp at her sides, his face screwed up in agony.

" Hîr vuin" (my lord)

 

Pulling back, he looks down to her cradling her head in his hands, __________ eyes now closed from him, she is somewhere he cannot follow, leaning down he touches her lips with his own, screwing his eyes shut as tears fell, whispering just above her lips.

 

"I love you________"

She lays silent and still…

 

" _hello my child"_

 

_"An adventure is what you seek in your books you read the stories on the pages you read from the hearts and dreams of your fellow fan fiction writers, forgetting your world for another, fun laughter and love is what your heart seeks amongst the words on the page, go now child to the world where you truly belong, where you heart leads you….."_

_"I love you________"_ echoes around you faintly, a voice full of passion and sorrow

 

The valars voice echoed in your mind as you lay there in the dark void

 

Your eyes open a gasp of breath, your eyes blurry and adjusted to the sight before you of…...

 


End file.
